


The Ebb and Flow of Your Heart

by Tododorky



Series: the ebb and flow of your heart [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I wouldnt even call this a slow burn its a five second burn i promise, M/M, Slice of Life, Super duper sweet and fluffy, art student! yuuri, curator! viktor, dorky and somehow cute dates, undertones of sugardaddy viktor but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10434633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tododorky/pseuds/Tododorky
Summary: An overlook into the less gloat-able part of Viktor Nikiforov's job.





	

Strolling through the wide glass doors of the entrance of the aquarium one bright and chilly morning, a silver haired man had coffee in one hand and his phone in the other, holding it up to his ear. “So, Mila, what’s my schedule look like for-” He was cut off by a woman at the desk who abruptly pressed a tan leather portfolio into his chest, his arms shooting up and out of the way of her reach. The name ‘Viktor Nikiforov’ was engraved into the bottom right of the portfolio cover. “You almost spilled my coffee, you know.” His sunglasses had slumped down the bridge of his nose and he glared at her over his lenses.

 

“You know what happens at the beginning of every month, Viktor; _meetings_. Not the fun kind either.” Mila stepped out from behind the counter, ushering Viktor into the conference room that was located down a hall and away from the major exhibits.

 

This is what Viktor liked to call a rush day, because once he walked past the conference doors, he wouldn’t have the chance to so much as breathe. Viktor will be up on his feet all day, giving presentations, ensuring the owners of foundations that donated annually that each cent of their funds were being spent wisely, look over the orders of vitamins and supplements for over 40 species roughly, every 2 hours run back down to the lobby to meet and greet with the numerous field trips held at the aquarium, and so forth.  

  
One day, however, Viktor finally had a chance to just _stop_ . He had somehow managed to ditch the lawyers that were on his case (ha, pun), as well as Mila’s scheduled sit down with a few architects about refurbishing one of the older exhibits. No, this was an unpredictable break in the rush day; a capricious and fragile opportunity. This moment right now, in the lobby, was one to be savored. Viktor fixed his posture and unfastened the bottom button on his suit. _‘Wow, I actually forgot which suit I put on today,’_ He realized exasperatedly. It was one of his favorites, a navy double breasted suit that fit him exceptionally well, slacks to match and even his new dark brown balmorals that Mila had told him he didn’t need to buy, which is the exact reason he did so anyway.

 

After the process of adjusting himself, Viktor gazed at the scenery around him, taking it all in. Instilling fascination and wonder into the ambience, there was this stringed instrumental track playing from the speakers in the lobby, and over the music, a pre-recorded announcement about the next showing of a 15 minute documentary was about to begin in the theatre. The general crowd of people by the first exhibit was a little slow, but it was most definitely worth staying around longer to gaze at the adorable friends swimming and meandering about their exhibit: sea otters.

 

In fact, one of the schools that were visiting the aquarium came back to the exhibit to say goodbye before leaving. There was a particular little girl that was in front of the otter exhibit that was quietly waving down Viktor’s attention. He waved back with a warm smile, recognizing her from this morning; he had come to greet her school on a field trip with and she had answered one of Viktor’s questions mid speech. He found himself taken aback for an instant, losing his place in his spiel, instead beamed at the girl in delight. Commending her knowledge with a large pin that read “junior biologist”, he took a knee and pinned it onto her sweater himself.

 

The little girl’s attention was caught by something else as she nearly turned back to the exhibit. There was someone sitting down at a bench right in front of the otter exhibit, a young man with brown hair and a worn out grey hoodie, holding a large journal that just barely peeked over his shoulders. She looked over to his side, catching his attention. Once the stranger had turned to the girl, Viktor could see he wore glasses, the frame on them a dark blue. With enthusiasm, the stranger showed the little girl what he was working on. It was at this moment Viktor could see much more of the stranger's face. He was most definitely attractive.  _‘It wouldn’t be so bad to talk to a fellow patron, would it?’_

 

Before Viktor could even take a step in their direction, he found the stranger, as well as the girl, quickly turned to him. Having the stranger's attention, it allowed a complete profile of the stranger to Viktor; his fringe hung over his glasses slightly, eyes a warm brown and his cheeks round and full. Viktor was frozen stiff, imagining himself looking like a deer caught in headlights and the more he stared back at the stranger, the more he felt as though his chest ached. _‘God, please don’t tell me I was staring too much-’_

 

Viktor was immediately pulled out of his daydream, quite literally, by his lapels. “ _VIT-YA!_ ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!”

 

“Oh, it’s just you, Yakov,” Viktor frantically brushed the older man’s hands off him, backing away slowly until he backed into a wall with his arms out in front of him, bidding the fuming, stout man to keep his distance. “N-Now listen, although it may been I skipped out on the meeting, I can assure you, it was done with the best intentions of-”

 

“I’m not interested in any sort of wild stories you could possibly make up, but _so help me if I have to drag you back into the conference room I can and will do it!_ ”  Yakov warned, glaring up at Viktor for a few more seconds before turning and walking away.

  
Viktor kicked at the floor childishly, digging his hands into his pockets and lumbered after Yakov. “Rush days are stupid,” He mumbled under his breath, switching his mind back into business mode.

**Author's Note:**

> And so it begins! I hope you guys have as much fun reading this as I do writing it <3


End file.
